


Just Say yes

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Brothels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, London, Married Couple, Unplanned Pregnancy, harlotsweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Partecipa alla harlotsweek di tumblr.Future fic haxlotte, dove c'è chi scopre verità, chi deve ammetetre sentimenti, e la famiglia Wells acquisisce un nuovo membro, e dove due persone che si detestano e si amano imparano come sia trascorrere la vita insiemeMaledetto sir George, maledetto Daniel e maledetto persino quell’idiota presuntuoso di Haxby, era tutta colpa sua pensò Charlotte Wells mentre si dirigeva verso la dimora degli Howard.Ebbe fortuna perché colui che stava cercando stava rientrando proprio in quel momento, accelerò il passo ma quando fu davanti alla porta questa si era già richiusa, nessun problema che non si poteva risolvere si disse Charlotte prima di cominciare a bussare furiosamente.





	1. Chapter 1

Maledetto sir George, maledetto Daniel e maledetto persino quell’idiota presuntuoso di Haxby, era tutta colpa sua pensò Charlotte Wells mentre si dirigeva verso la dimora degli Howard.  
Ebbe fortuna perché colui che stava cercando stava rientrando proprio in quel momento, accelerò il passo ma quando fu davanti alla porta questa si era già richiusa, nessun problema che non si poteva risolvere si disse Charlotte prima di cominciare a bussare furiosamente.

Fu lui ad aprirle, proprio mentre lei stava pensando di assoldare il primo giovane per buttare giù la porta e non era affatto cambiato, la stessa superiorità morale e lo stesso disprezzo che aveva avuto negli occhi l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
<< Miss Charlotte, a cosa devo il dispiacere della vostra visita? Lady Caroline è assente per sua fortuna >> la salutò Haxby guardandola come se fosse solamente un insetto particolarmente fastidioso che gli ostruiva il passaggio, che poi l’avesse avuta contro un muro per lui era secondario.  
<< Il dispiacere è reciproco Haxby ma è importante che noi due parliamo, adesso >> disse Charlotte, Mrs Quigley non doveva sapere nulla e sua madre andava messa di fronte al fatto compiuto.  
<< Noi stiamo parlando miss Wells, stiamo parlando esattamente in questo momento >> la provocò Haxby, quella donna era marcia, bella e sensuale all’esterno ma marcia come tutte le puttane, lo aveva fatto licenziare per ben due volte e continuava a turbare il suo sonno, sperare di non doverla più vedere era fin troppo pensò Haxby. Si era dovuto umiliare con lady Caroline per riavere il suo lavoro, aveva supplicato, pregato, ricordato i legami che univano le due famiglie e ora … Charlotte Wells non avrebbe distrutto un bel nulla.  
<< Molto bene. Mr Haxby: aspetto un bambino >> annunciò Charlotte. Era un’eventualità che prima o poi col suo lavoro le sarebbe capitata ma aveva sempre pensato che il padre di suo figlio sarebbe stato un lord, un giudice, qualcuno d’importante che alla notizia avrebbe deciso di mantenere lei e il bambino, non quel moralista che si muoveva come se avesse una scopa su per il culo.  
<< Povero figlio sventurato quello che avrà per madre una puttana di bordello >> replicò Haxby, se pensava di venire lì a battere cassa facendo credere che il bambino fosse di sir George allora aveva sbagliato porta. Con tutti gli uomini che aveva avuto era impossibile che fosse di sir George, ovviamente non avrebbe raccontato niente a lady Caroline per non turbarla e avrebbe cacciato Charlotte Wells il prima possibile.  
<< Risparmiatemi la vostra morale, il bambino è vostro >> dichiarò Charlotte, di quello era quasi del tutto sicura. Quigley faceva usare dei condom per scongiurare quell’evenienza e Daniel … per quanto lo avesse amato lui era una causa persa, Haxby era l’unico che potesse aiutarla e il bambino era suo, era certa che il bambino fosse suo.

Il secondo avvento, un’invasione papista e un terremoto, tutti insieme, avrebbero sicuramente prodotto meno danni di quelle parole nella mente di Thomas Haxby che non svenne solamente perché la porta era un ottimo appiglio.  
<< No! Non puoi … sei stata con decine di uomini, non può essere mio, semplicemente no! >> quasi urlò mentre diventava bianco come un cero, aveva bisogno di stendersi e poi trovare una corda per impiccarsi perché non poteva essere così sfortunato. Una volta, una volta sola aveva deviato dal giusto sentiero e ora veniva punito. La punizione era esagerata ma la merita, questa era la punizione per aver giaciuto con Charlotte.  
<< Con gli altri prendevo delle precauzione, mia madre si serve di condom e anche Lyda Quigley, sei l’unico … che non ho programmato dunque il bambino è tuo >> c’era anche Daniel ma lui poteva offrirle solamente amore e con l’amore non avrebbe cresciuto un bambino.  
<< Cosa … l’irlandese! È tutto un imbroglio, non è vero? >> urlò, sicuramente era stata con l’irlandese e l’idea doveva essere di entrambi, spillargli i soldi di sir George e vivere alle spalle di lady Caroline.  
<< Non ho bisogno di soldi Haxby, guadagno abbastanza da non aver bisogno di soldi ma a questo bambino voglio dare la rispettabilità che né io né mia sorella, e tantomeno mio fratello abbiamo avuto: mi devi sposare. Se sei davvero un uomo d’onore come sostieni di essere allora devi sposarmi: tu hai provocato tutto questo e tu sistemerai tutto >> dichiarò Charlotte prima di avvicinarsi, a  costo di dargli una botta in testa e trascinarlo dal primo parroco disponibile. Non per lei ma il suo bambino che almeno avrebbe avuto il cognome del padre e forse un futuro migliore del suo e di quello di Jacob.  
Thomas Haxby sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare, sposare Charlotte Wells e così legittimare suo figlio ma il solo pensiero di essere sposato con quella serpe in corsetto lo faceva vomitare, quella donna lo avrebbe reso la favola di tutta Londra, tutti avrebbero riso di lui, della sua famiglia e degli Howard ma era anche vero che era l’unica opzione morale che aveva. Lo faceva per il bambino, ovviamente, per salvare l’anima di suo figlio e dargli un nome rispettabile, assolutamente no per la madre.

<< Non ti chiedo  nemmeno che sia pubblico, bastiamo noi due, qualche testimone e non lo saprà nessuno, sapermi sposata mi rovinerebbe, vuoi fare la cosa giusta o no? >> aggiunse Charlotte provocandolo sempre più vicina, poteva contare i ricami del suo abito, indecente, semplicemente indecente.  
<< Dove ti vuoi sposare? >> capitolò, lo faceva solo per il bambino, assolutamente non per la madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Fu sicuramente uno dei matrimoni più strani mai celebrati quell’anno.  
Fedele alla parola data Charlotte si era limitata ad avvisare solamente Nancy, Victoria e Lucy chiedendole se poteva portare anche Jacob e sua sorella aveva accettato. Sgaiattolare dal bordello di Lydia Quigley era stato facile, c’erano così tante ragazze e sebbene lei fosse la stella aveva anche dei privilegi e soprattutto da quando Charles se n’era andato tenere a freno le puttane di quel bordello era diventato molto più complicato.  
<< Mi chiedo perché volessi vederci >> le domandò Nancy osservando l’abito insolitamente sobrio di Charlotte, per fortuna ancora non si vedeva niente pensò lei.  
<< È un segreto >> rispose Charlotte prima di mettersi il dito indice sulla bocca e ridacchiare << non devi dire nulla a ma’ finché non te lo dico io, va bene? >> aggiunse rivolta a Jacob che annuì divertito, e cosa ci faceva la ragazza Scanwell con Victoria e … erano adorabili si disse osservando come le due si tenessero per mano.   
<< Ci sono tutte … questa è la punizione divina per qualche mio peccato >> sentirono ridere e videro il segretario di sir George, riposi in pace, avvicinarsi verso di loro abbigliato con insolita cura e lo sguardo di chi preferirebbe bere veleno che essere lì.  
<< Forse si, forse no, ne parleremo dopo, adesso entriamo, i testimoni ci sono, il curato anche e lo sposo è arrivato >> disse Charlotte prima di scoppiare a ridere lasciando tutti basiti.

Fu forse l’evento più strano a cui avessero assistito: il povero curato non sapeva cosa pensare di quella coppia e soprattutto del pubblico, era sicuro che una fosse una puttana che … aveva incontrato una volta, c’era un bimbo negro che sorrideva festante e correva in ogni dove inseguito da una fanciulla bionda che cercava di calmarlo, la sposa ridacchiava apertamente e lo sposo aveva la stessa espressione dei condannati a morte, solamente più disperato e rassegnato.  
<< Se nessuno ha obiezioni lo sposo firmi il registro, poi la sposa e infine due testimoni >> dichiarò, lo sposo sembrava stesse firmando la sua condanna a morte, la sposa aveva una bella grafia ma allo stesso tempo indecente, la testimone era la donna vestita da uomo, che indecenza, e il testimone il piccolo negretto che firmò diligentemente compitando tutto il suo nome: Jacob Wells North.  
Wells … Wells la puttana, o per meglio dire Wells la tenutaria … ne aveva sentito molto parlare … dai suoi parrocchiani ovviamente e sapeva che quella donna aveva spinto entrambe le sue figlie alla prostituzione e sicuramente avrebbe fatto del piccolo bastardo un altro sfruttatore di povere donne. Almeno la maggiore si era salvata sposando quel brav’uomo, pover’uomo ma stava facendo un atto di generosità salvando una donna perduta.

<< Dio si ricorderà di questo gesto figliolo, ora puoi baciare la sposa >> dichiarò prima che i due si dessero due baci sulla guancia e le donne più giovani esplodessero in applausi e il negretto lanciasse in aria il suo cappello, un tempo simili cose non accadevano.  
Il Signore poteva anche ricordarsi di quel gesto ma lui avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticarlo pensò Haxby.

 

***

 

Margaret Wells non aveva mai osato sognare che le sue figlie si sposassero.  
Che trovassero un nobile abbastanza ricco e abbastanza sciocco da mantenerle si, e con Charlotte c’era arrivata vicino ma il matrimonio non era per donne come loro perché nessuno sposava una puttana, nemmeno William l’aveva sposata ma vivevano come marito e moglie e Jacob aveva entrambi i cognomi e quello le era più che sufficiente dato che molte sue colleghe o erano morte o ridotte a cadaveri ambulanti mentre lei aveva una famiglia e un buon lavoro.  
Per questo quando Jacob aprì la porta ridendo e saltellando come un matto si preoccupò, suo figlio non la smetteva di saltare e a completare il quadro c’erano Lucy e Violet entrate ridacchiando, Violet aveva la mano stretta in quella della ragazza Scanwell che senza quell’orrida cuffia era realmente un tipino adorabile. << Cosa succede? Questo è un bordello rispettabile >> urlò William prima che suo figlio cominciasse a saltellargli intorno.  
<< Non l’avrei mai detto ma … congratulazioni Maggie: in un giorno solo hai guadagnato un genero e un nipote >> la salutò Nancy mentre il chiasso aveva richiamato le altre ragazze e i loro clienti, appena in tempo per vedere Charlotte fare il suo ingresso trionfale mano nella mano con il segretario di sir George, riposi in pace, il cui volto era più scarlatto dei capelli di Kitty.  
<< Charlotte, cosa hai fatto? >> domandò a sua figlia prima che questa premesse le labbra contro quel pover’uomo che divenne ancor più scarlatto.  
<< Fidatevi di me madre, è tutto sistemato e il caro Thomas non interferirà, a proposito da oggi io sono Charlotte Haxby, sono qui solo per un pasto veloce e poi devo tornare a lavoro … sono una rispettabile puttana sposata! >> rivelò Charlotte scatenando appalusi e risate da parte delle ragazze e dei loro clienti, probabilmente il rosso che ora colorava le guance del signor Haxby era un nuovo colore appena scoperto.

Margaret si voltò verso William e incrociò il suo sguardo: l’unica cosa buona che derivava da quel matrimonio era che suo nipote sarebbe stato legittimato, per il resto quello era solo un grandissimo errore di cui tutti avrebbero pagato le conseguenze. William ricambiò lo sguardo con la stessa preoccupazione prima che tutti gli altri si dirigessero verso la cucina.  
<< Perché non l’hai fermata? >> chiese a Nancy, dopo avrebbe strigliato Lucy a dovere.  
<< E che ne sapevo io, Mags? Mi ha detto di raggiungerla e l’ho fatto … inoltre piango sempre ai matrimoni >> le rispose Nancy, non era spiritosa, non lo era affatto pensò Margaret mentre udiva Marie Louise cantare in francese imprecò mentalmente, quando aveva voluto che Charlotte fosse sulla bocca di tutti non si sarebbe mai aspettata che sarebbe accaduto quello.  
<< Chi altri lo sa? >> domandò all’amica mentre Jacob e i bambini Lennox si affollavano festanti attorno ad Haxby che era palesemente a disagio, se per le loro origini illegittime o per il colore della pelle Margaret non sapeva dirlo, ci sarebbe stato molto da divertirsi però.  
<< Solamente noi e il parroco, e lui non parlerà >> rispose Nancy, quella era una fortuna perché nessuno doveva sapere che Charlotte si era sposata con un’assoluta nullità, in quanto al bambino … se fosse rimasta con lei non l’avrebbe fatta lavorare ma Lydia Quigley aveva fatto lavorare lei fino a pochi giorni prima del parto, Margaret aveva quindici anni ed era rimasta scandalizzata nello scoprire che c’erano uomini che adoravano fottersi una puttana gravida e che pagavano per quello, e sicuramente avrebbe fatto lo stesso con Charlotte.

<< Tutto questo porterà danni, speriamo che siano meno di quello che temo >> dichiarò William prima di chiudere la porta, tutto quella era solamente una follia bella grossa.  
<< Ci saranno sicuramente dei danni, come ha potuto essere così sciocca da rimanere gravida di un uomo da niente? >> si chiese Margaret, Thomas Haxby era un uomo con un buon lavoro, una discreta istruzione e una grande forza morale ma socialmente era una nullità, nessuno d’importante o che potesse aiutare sua figlia eppure l’aveva sposata e sarebbe stato il padre di suo nipote, almeno era di parola, ne aveva conosciuti di uomini che dopo aver piantato il loro seme si disinteressavano delle conseguenze.  
<< La rabbia è solo l’altra faccia dell’amore, e quei due si disprezzano in maniera così palese >> rispose Nancy indicando i due sposi intenti ad ignorarsi, sebbene non resistessero alla tentazione di mille piccole sgarberie.  
<< Sarà un lungo matrimonio >> concluse Margaret prima di udire qualcuno che bussava alla porta.


	3. chapter 3

L’accordo era semplice: nei registri Charlotte Wells sarebbe divenuta Charlotte Haxby, i coniugi avrebbero avuto finanze separate ma entrambi si sarebbero occupati di eventuali bambini che ovviamente sarebbero stati del signor Haxby e non vi era l’obbligo di risiedere sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Charlotte non aveva detto nulla, ai rimbotti di Lydia Quigley su dove fosse sparita per un intero pomeriggio si era limitata ad alzare le spalle e a ridere prima di voltarsi e sorridere agli uomini riuniti in quella rispettabile dimora.  
Ovviamente c’erano alcuni problemi di carattere squisitamente privato come l’impulso di vomitare quasi ogni mattina, un desiderio spasmodico di dolciumi e una stanchezza delle membra, per fortuna una gran parte del suo lavoro consisteva nello stare sdraiata su un letto e fingere che le piacesse quello che le stavano facendo, erano pochi quelli che chiedevano qualcosa di elaborato. Il vero problema giunse quando il primo trimestre passò.  
Charlotte infatti dovette far allargare i suoi abiti e Lydia Quigley comprese all’istante cosa fosse accaduto, un’altra fortuna in mezzo a tutte quelle disgrazie dove spiccava la defezione di Charles, il suo adorato bambino che si era dimostrato un perfetto ingrato. Una puttana incinta per qualsiasi altra tenutaria sarebbe stata una disgrazia ma lei conosceva dei gentiluomini disposti a pagare molto denaro per poter fottere una donna incinta, per fortuna quel genere di perversioni costavano, chissà però chi era il padre e cosa ne avrebbe fatto del bambino si era chiesta prima di tornare ai suoi affari.

Come concordato i due sposi si incontravano una volta a settimana la domenica, più che concordato però fu un’idea di William North e Thomas Haxby fu messo di fronte al fatto compiuto quando uscendo dalla messa la domenica mattina incrociò il piccolo Jacob seduto su un muretto che lo salutò divertito.  
<< Cosa ci fai tu qui? >> chiese a suo cognato, cognato di un bambino di cinque anni, figlio illegittimo di una puttana e per di più nero … dove aveva sbagliato nella vita si domandò prima che la sua mente gli rispondesse nuovamente con un’immagine di Charlotte.  
<< Ma’ vuole che vi scorti fino a casa, ha preparato il pranzo per tutti, Charlotte ci raggiungerà nel pomeriggio, dovete esserci >> rispose il bambino serissimo prima di abbracciarlo di slancio e poi allontanarsi fischiettando, quel monello doveva anche averlo borseggiato pensò d’istinto prima di controllare. Sospirò, almeno era un bambino onesto sebbene i suoi genitori sfruttassero delle puttane e le sue sorelle fossero due rinomate sgualdrine, doveva solamente seguirlo ora.  
Dal bordello da due soldi a quell’abitazione in Hanover Square le cose erano migliorate, più stanze, più mobili e una leggera aria di rispettabilità anche se niente riusciva a togliere il marcio da lì. Gran parte delle “ pensionanti “ di Margaret Wells era a lavoro quando arrivò e aveva fatto appena pochi passi che vide la piccola Wells uscire dalla stanza sistemandosi l’abito, quanta ignominia.  
<< Mr Haxby! Ma’ vi aspettava per pranzo, venite >> lo salutò la ragazzina prima di abbracciarlo, a differenza di quello del fratello c’era qualcosa di strano in quell’abbraccio come se Lucy Wells avesse paura di lui.  
Il pranzo dei Wells sarebbe stato anche interessante se non si fosse ricordato ogni tre secondi di dove si trovasse. Mrs. Wells e il signor North apparivano come una coppia rispettabile, una volta che uno dimenticava che i due non erano sposati e lei era la tenutaria di un bordello, il colore della pelle del signor North passava in secondo piano essendo costui un uomo di mondo e di modi cortesi. Purtroppo Haxby non poteva passare sopra le puttane che si affacciavano per osservarli e ridevano di lui, dei due bambini mulatti che erano i figli di una di quelle donne perdute, del neonato figlio di un’altra e per finire quelle due donne che si sfioravano le mani e si abbracciavano come due innamorati, quanta indecenza.  
<< Sarò sincera: lei non mi piace ma siccome ormai fa parte di questa famiglia nonostante abbia lanciato delle forti accuse è meglio che sappia la verità su cosa sia accaduto al suo padrone, riposi in pace >> dichiarò Margaret Wells quando furono soli, meglio che lo sapesse ora e da lei ché non da Charlotte o da Lucy, la sua figlia minore aveva paura fin dal momento in cui quella nullità aveva messo piede in casa e Charlotte era troppo orgogliosa per raccontare tutto.  
<< So cosa è accaduto, Mrs Wells: vostra figlia e quell’irlandese squattrinato che si è scelta come amante si sono presentati da sir George sperando di rubare quanto potevano e iddio solo sa cosa avrebbero preso se non fossi stato presente. Avendo visto volatilizzarsi le loro possibilità di rapina hanno pensato di uccidere sir George e abbandonare il cadavere in quella maniera oltraggiosa. Vostra figlia è scampata alla forca solo grazie a voi e ai vostri amici mentre quell’irlandese Dio solo sa come >> replicò Haxby alzandosi di scatto, comprendeva e accettava la compassione di una madre ma quelli erano i fatti: semplici e concisi.  
<< Siete così perspicace e così cieco mister Haxby ed è un peccato. Charlotte è innocente, ha peccato di stupidità frequentando quell’irlandese, certamente, ma non ha mai ucciso nessuno. Dopo che sir George l’aveva licenziata ricevemmo una sua visita … desiderava l’altra Wells, Lucy, a prezzo maggiore e alle stesse condizione. Lucy è poco più di una bambina, come avete visto, e … sir George non fu gentile con lui ma non è stata nemmeno Lucy: sono stata io >> gli rivelò Margaret.  
Sir George non era l’uomo migliore del mondo: era di intelligenza non elevata, capriccioso, vile e scialacquatore ma che avrebbe deciso di vendicarsi in quel modo gli appariva inconcepibile: Lucy Wells era poco più di una bambina e a differenza di sua sorella era innocente, o quanto meno più innocente di Charlotte, e … era tutto un terribile sbaglio ma di una cosa Haxby era sicuro: lady Caroline non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo, mai e poi mai.  
<< Vi lascio del tempo per riflettere, avete delle buone idee in quella testa ma le usate male e me ne dispiace >> lo salutò Margaret prima di lasciare la stanza.

Aveva sbagliato, aveva sbagliato tutto, forse anche con Charlotte. Non aveva ucciso sir George e forse l’irlandese era solamente un complice, un amico o qualcosa di simile, forse non se l’era nemmeno scopato, sicuramente l’altro ci aveva pensato altrimenti quella notte non l’avrebbe colpito. Charlotte … cosa provava esattamente per Charlotte Wells?  
La sua educazione gli aveva insegnato a diffidare e a detestare donne di tal fatta, a considerarle marce, sbagliate e fonte di ogni disgrazia eppure in Charlotte c’era qualcosa, una gioia di vivere e una felicità repressa che gliela rendevano cara, ascoltare lei e sir George mentre fottevano era stato insopportabile e non solo perché i due erano estremamente numerosi ma perché fin dall’inizio aveva fantasticato di essere al posto del suo datore di lavoro. E quando era successo era stato così giusto, era la cosa più sbagliata da fare ma l’aveva fatto e non riusciva a pentirsene, se sir George non avesse sentito le sue parole il girono dopo forse avrebbero continuato, lui lo avrebbe sicuramente voluto. Non sapeva se era amore o semplice lussuria ma anche in quel momento si scopriva a desiderare Charlotte, anche se era disdicevole desiderare una donna nelle sue condizioni eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei.  
Fu una risata a ridestarlo dai suoi pensieri: Charlotte.  
Lentamente si alzò e si diresse verso l’ingresso del bordello, da dove proveniva quella risata e la vide: bella e sensuale come la prima volta che aveva varcato la porta di casa Howard, un corpo che invitava alle più dolci delizie e ai più sozzi peccati ed era sua, era sua di fronte a Dio e per la legge.  
<< Charlotte >> si limitò a dire e lei lo guardò, allontanò Lucy con un gesto della mano e si avvicinò a lui. Quella volta non avrebbe sbagliato si disse Thomas Haxby, non mentre prendeva la mano di sua moglie tra le sue e le indicava il piano di sopra, per fortuna Charlotte comprese all’istante.

 

***

 

Quella bizzarra alcova rimase chiusa per tre giorni e tre notti.  
Il primo giorno vi furono risatine divertite tra le ragazze mentre i clienti chiedevano ammirati chi fosse la donna capace di procurare un simile godimento e chi fosse il fortunato che se la stava godendo. Il secondo giorno vi furono sbadigli ed espressioni esasperate, Violet si preoccupò non poco quando aprendo la porta per portare ai novelli sposi non li trovò a letto, una seconda occhiata le fece comprendere come i coniugi Haxby avessero preferito per i loro abbracci il pavimento, in quanto a lei ebbe un’ottima visuale della schiena del signor Haxby, oltre ad un’altra parte anatomica che la fece sorridere sorniona, per quanto non amasse gli uomini era grazie a loro che si guadagnava da vivere e dunque sapeva riconoscerne pregi e difetti.  
Ora, non passarono tutto il loro tempo impegnati nell’unione dei corpi ma vi furono anche alcune pause in cui parlarono, sebbene parlare possa suonare come una parola grossa dato che bastavano poche sillabe e l’altro scuoteva la testa o annuiva, qualsiasi cosa l’altro volesse dire, creando così una certa confusione; la maggior parte di quelle pause venne però impiegata in lunghi e gratificanti silenzi, piccoli sfioramenti di dita e altre carezze, specialmente ora che la gravidanza di Charlotte cominciava ad intravedersi.

Era opinione al bordello che probabilmente i due sposi avrebbero continuato la loro luna di miele fino alla fine dei tempi, o più prosaicamente fino alla nascita del bambino, quando il pomeriggio del terzo giorno si udì un forte bussare seguito da improperi di ogni genere che fecero comprendere a Margaret Wells che Lydia Quigley era tornata a riprendersi la sua puttana.  
<< Smettetela di dire quelle brutte parole, Charlotte è impegnata ma la faccio scendere subito! >> urlò Margaret dopo aver aperto al finestra, poi voltandosi fece un segno a Lucy, era ora che i due colombi smettessero di tubare, almeno non avevano spaccato il letto.  
<< Non osare più prenderti le mie ragazze, se la tua stessa figlia ti ha lasciato vuol dire che come ruffiana non vali niente Margaret Wells! >> urlò Mrs. Quigley, abbastanza forte perché tutto il circondario potesse sentirla.  
<< E chi le vuole? Tientele pure le tue ragazze, Charlotte è venuta qui di sua iniziativa e si è trattenuta per qualche giorno ma stai tranquilla, non ho guadagnato uno scellino da lei >> le urlò Margaret poco prima che Charlotte uscisse sorridente dalla porta e si incamminasse verso il bordello di Lydia Quigley senza dire una parola tranne alcune risatine divertite che indispettirono la più anziana delle tenutarie che dopo alcune minacce si decise a seguirla.  
<< Porta del cioccolato e del whiskey a mister Haxby, sono sicura che ne avrà bisogno >> ordinò Margaret ad Harriet che corse ad obbedire mentre le altre ragazze se la ridevano.  
Il tempo di contare quanto avevano guadagnato fino a quel momento assieme a William e raggiunse suo genero.  
Thomas Haxby aveva l’aspetto di un reduce appena tornato dal campo di battaglia ma soprattutto aveva una nuova luce negli occhi, non sarebbe divenuto un libero pensatore da un giorno all’altro ma era sulla buona strada, i capelli erano più crespi del solito, gli occhi annebbiati, la camicia fuori dai calzoni e aveva l’espressione di chi fosse appena tornato dal paradiso.  
<< Harriet vi porterà da mangiare, vorrei inoltre informarvi che oggi è martedì e voi e mia figlia avete passato ben tre giorni chiusi in questa stanza, ringraziate di averla sposata altrimenti costerebbe troppo per voi >> gli comunicò prima che Harriet entrasse ridacchiando.

<< È stato un diversivo discreto >> sussurrò a William che si era rimesso al suo posto di fronte la porta d’ingresso.  
<< Porterà guai, specialmente se si dovesse scoprire che Charlotte ha sposato un uomo da niente >> le fece notare il suo compagno, e sapevano entrambi che aveva ragione, rimasero in silenzio mentre Thomas Haxby usciva per poi tornare al loro discorso.  
<< Lei non ha alcun interesse a rivelarlo e nemmeno noi, dobbiamo sperare che a nessun lord venga mai in mente di sposare una puttana, non si sa mai cosa pensa certa gente >> replicò Margaret, Thomas Lennox aveva fatto credere ad Harriet d averla sposata e i Rapton, meglio non pensare a loro, prima o poi qualche giovanotto si sarebbe messo in testa di volerla sposare, fosse solo per fare un dispetto ai propri genitori.  
<< Hanno dei genitori, e avvocati, ne faranno la loro mantenuta ma non la sposeranno, solo nelle fiabe i principi sposano delle straccione, che però alla fine si scoprono essere principesse >> le fece notare William con il suo solito pragmatismo, aveva davvero bisogno di un uomo come lui al suo fianco si disse Margaret per l’ennesima volta.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline Lorelei Haxby nacque in quella che non poteva essere in alcun modo essere considerata una dimora rispettabile.  
In verità il suo secondo nome sarebbe dovuto essere un più pedestre Mary ma l’impiegato dell’anagrafe in quel periodo era fissato con i nomi che trovava nei libri così nonostante le proteste dei genitori scrisse Lorelei e dopo aver firmato e sigillato fu ufficiale e permanente.  
Charlotte Wells in Haxby ebbe le doglie un pomeriggio poco dopo aver soddisfatto l’ennesimo cliente, era appena entrata nel settimo mese e sebbene sua madre e suo marito le avessero chiesto di non lavorare, arrivando a pregarla nel caso di sua madre, lei aveva scelto di continuare, quei soldi le servivano e il magro stipendio di Thomas non sarebbe mai riuscito a garantirle gli agi e i divertimenti a cui era oramai abituata. Lydia Quiegley nel rendersi conto che una delle sue ragazze sarebbe stata inservibile per almeno quattro giorni e che ci sarebbe stato molto rumore che avrebbe disturbato eventuali visitatori fece chiamare una carrozza per portarla da Mrs Wells, aveva già sopportato dei parti ed erano un pessimo affare per le sue finanze e per la rispettabilità della sua attività.

Per fortuna la nascita della bimba di Fanny aveva lasciato le ragazze abbastanza pratiche di quel particolare evento della vita e il dottore era in strada perché anche se la sua primogenita stava per avere un figlio la vera priorità restavano gli affari.  
Nessuno dei clienti si fece domande perché come con Fanny si trovò una delle stanze del pianoterra dove i clienti non erano ammessi e poi si attese. Mandato a chiamare da Jacob che ne approfittò per offrire i suoi servigi come portalanterna ad almeno tre uomini, guadagnare caramelle e baci da nobildonne e ricevere una pedata da un vecchio a cui aveva tagliato la strada Haxby arrivò quanto più velocemente potesse, tutto quello per fortuna era la fine di quell’avventura. Per quanto possedere Charlotte Wells ripetutamente e gratis fosse inebriante dava troppi problemi, dopo la nascita del bambino tra lui e sua moglie sarebbe cessato ogni rapporto e il bambino avrebbe vissuto con lui, mai e poi mai la sua progenie avrebbe vissuto in un bordello e sicuramente lady Caroline sarebbe stata comprensiva, bastava vedere il monello che gli saltellava attorno per capire come le case di piacere non fossero posto per bambini.  
Per fortuna, o per merito di Jacob, arrivò quando tutto era già terminato e scoprì di essere divenuto padre di una bambina, un esserino minuscolo che piangeva appena e che lo guardò come se volesse rimproverarlo per averla portata in questo disastroso mondo. I coniugi Haxby ebbero occasione di litigare anche sul nome da dare alla bambina, non che entrambi vi avessero mai pensato prima, Haxby era sicuro che avrebbe avuto un maschio mentre Charlotte evitava il più possibile di pensare all’essere che stava crescendo dentro di lui dunque quando Margaret chiese a sua figlia e a suo genero se avessero scelto un nome i due per la prima volta rimasero in silenzio.  
Dopo una discussione che coinvolse tutta la famiglia Wells North – Haxby si decise per il nome Caroline Mary, non prima che Charlotte tirasse un vaso addosso a suo marito e questi tentasse di strozzarla, per fortuna la neonata dormiva placida tra le braccia di Lucy incurante dei problemi che la scelta del suo nome aveva portato in quel bordello rispettabile.  
Caroline per rispetto a lady Caroline perché su quello Thomas Haxby non era disposto ad arretrare, specialmente dopo essere stato licenziato e riassunto due volte, lady Caroline meritava di essere ringraziata almeno da lui, Mary perché entrambi i coniugi decisero, era incredibile come i loro obbiettivi fossero simili pur arrivando da strade opposte, che la bambina aveva bisogno di un nome semplice perché la sua vita sarebbe stata complicata fin dal principio e nessuno dei due desiderava complicarla ulteriormente.

L’impiegato dell’anagrafe si intestardì però su Lorelei e avendo lui la penna inserì quel nome sul certificato di nascita eliminando Mary e attirandosi le male parole di entrambi i genitori. Il battesimo per fortuna fu alquanto più semplice, come madrina era stata scelta Lucy mentre come padrino dopo una discussione invero accesa si era deciso che quel ruolo sarebbe spettato a William North, uomo che Haxby stimava nonostante la sua pelle scura e per fortuna il parroco ne aveva viste troppe per dire la sua.  
Fu quando si trattò per Charlotte di tornare a lavoro, o meglio la discussione fu la Thomas Haxby e Margaret Wells.  
<< Mrs Wells, spero si renda conto di come la sua casa sia un bordello dove avvengono i peggiori vizi e che io non intendo lasciare mia figlia crescere in mezzo alla peggiore depravazione >> fece notare Haxby, in quei gironi aveva visto così tanti uomini salire le scale che il solo pensiero gli attorcigliava le viscere.  
<< E lei si rende conto che con il suo lavoro non potrà occuparsi della bambina ogni giorno? Dovrà metterla a balia, e le balie costano e sappiamo entrambi che il suo lavoro le fornisce appena il necessario per vivere. Qui Carline potrà contare sulla nostra protezione, il nostro aiuto e su Fanny che si è offerta gentilmente di farle da balia … sappiamo entrambi che Charlotte non ha spirito materno >> replicò Margaret, in quei sei giorni Charlotte si era occupata di sua figlia il meno possibile, l’allattava ma con un atteggiamento distaccato e risentito che preoccupava sua madre, chi invece si era occupato di Caroline era stato Haxby, per quanto sorprendente era stato l’uomo a mettere a letto la neonata, a cullarla, le aveva cantato delle ninnenanne e non si separava un secondo da lei.  
<< Fanny? Una puttana dovrebbe allattare mia figlia? Si rende conto di cosa sta dicendo mrs. Wells? >> ora quel pensiero, quel posto gli stava succhiando via le energie.  
<< Tutte le nutrici prima o poi diventano puttane, lei potrà vederla ogni volta che vuole … e sarà gratis … abbiamo un accordo? >> propose Margaret.  
Avevano un accordo si rassegnò Haxby.

 

***

 

Una cosa apparve subito evidente a tutte: Charlotte della sua bambina si occupava il meno possibile, il più materno era mr Haxby, a sorpresa.  
Ogni domenica mattina l’uomo arrivava al bordello e poi trascorreva tutto il giorno con la neonata occupandosi di ogni sua piccola necessità come e più di una madre. Lucy lo aveva udito cantare per lei, Kitty lo aveva visto coccolarla e nessuna si sorprese quando la prima parola di Caroline fu “ dada “, era alquanto prevedibile si disse Margaret mentre cercava di accendere almeno una fiammella di spirito materno nella sua primogenita.  
Charlotte Wells, segretamente coniugata Haxby, aveva dimostrato fin dall’inizio ben poca attenzione alla sua creatura, la teneva in braccio e la visitava ma si trattava di brevi e impacciate visite, Charlotte Wells era una donna fatta per l’appagamento dei sensi e non per la gioia del focolare, ma non riusciva nemmeno a trovare un briciolo di tenerezza per sua figlia. Essendo stata allevata per una carriera e una sola Charlotte eccelleva in quello, il bordello di Lydia Quiegley la stava facendo brillare come non mai, ma era carente in tutto il resto specialmente se non riguardava sua madre e sua sorella, specialmente la seconda.  
Era sempre più richiesta e tra i tanti clienti uno o due sarebbero stati felicissimi di poterla avere in esclusiva oltre a fornirle tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, peccato che Lydia Quiegley non fosse ben disposta a cedere così la sua ragazza migliore, non da quado Charles si era irrimediabilmente perso dietro le sottane di quella sgualdrina irriconoscente di Emily Lacey e quel che era peggio non sapeva nemmeno dove cercarli. Come se non bastasse aveva anche perso alcuni dei suoi protettori e quel considerevole flusso di denaro che le veniva da quel suo particolare commercio stava iniziando a darle dei problemi, senza protettori potenti procurarsi la materia prima sarebbe stato difficile.  
I due coniugi sebbene si vedessero la domenica per il solito pranzo si parlavano a malapena ma questo non impediva ai due di ritrovarsi poi su uno dei letti del bordello ad adempiere i doveri coniugali, più che incontri d’amore quelli sembravano incontri d’odio ma almeno avrebbero portato a qualcosa si era detta Lucy prima di prendere in braccio Caroline, da quando aveva imparato a gattonare quella bambina aveva sviluppato una passione per le fughe, avrebbero dovuto acquistare un girello pensò prima di vedere i coniugi Haxby salutarsi con una stretta di mano e poi separarsi, Charlotte le sorrise mentre il sorriso di Haxby fu tutto per Caroline. Un uomo simile meritava di avere una brava moglie e una nidiata di bambini, peccato che il suo cuore fosse letteralmente sprovvisto di buoni sentimenti e fosse incredibilmente puritano.

<< Mi chiedo come faccia, io sopporto a malapena di prenderla in braccio mentre la tratta nemmeno fosse la regina d’Inghilterra >> si sfogò con lei Charlotte quando furono abbastanza lontane.  
<< Lui le vuole bene e … adora stare con lei, dovevi vedere com’era felice quando la settimana scorsa Caroline ha gattonato verso di lui >> tentò di difenderlo Lucy.  
<< Anch’io le voglio bene, solo … penso a quanto ho sofferto durante il parto, ai clienti che ho perso, ai perversi che mi hanno voluto perché ero incinta e non riesco a mostrarle quanto bene le voglio >> le spiegò Charlotte seria, Lydia Quigley era riuscita persino a monetizzare la sua gravidanza.  
Lucy stava per replicare quando una delle porte si aprì rivelando Violet assieme alla ragazza Scanwell che ridacchiavano mentre si sistemavano gli abiti, Violet le rubò un ultimo bacio e la piccola Scanwell si incamminò verso le scale non prima che Violet le avesse mandato un bacio.  
<< Ecco, quello sarebbe facile, nessun problema, pochi drammi ed è così dolce … perché non è così facile amare le donne? >> si chiese Charlotte, se le fossero piaciute le donne come Violet non si sarebbe preoccupata così tanto degli uomini e soprattutto Daniel non le avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

<< Ma’ sostiene che quelle siano solo idee di signore annoiate, ora devo andare Charlotte >> la salutò sua sorella prima di scendere di sotto ad attendere il prossimo cliente.  
Se avesse amato le donne sarebbe stato tutto più facile, le donne erano delicate, dolci e non ti spezzavano così il cuore si disse Charlotte, eppure era innegabile che gli uomini le piacessero, per quanto suo marito fosse un individuo detestabile poco prima si erano prodotti in prodezze che non credeva possibili, non a causa dell’inventiva o dell’ardore, ma per il modo in cui Haxby la guardava, nemmeno Daniel l’aveva mai guardata in quella maniera. E quelle erano fantasie sciocche da ragazzina che lei non poteva permettersi aggiunse mentalmente prima di dirigersi a salutare sua madre, non l’avrebbe mai perdonata per il ruolo che aveva avuto nella sua carcerazione ma almeno le era sufficientemente grata perché si occupava di Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline aveva appena compiuto due anni quando si verificò il primo grave problema nel matrimonio.  
In tutta onestà Charlotte lo considerava un accordo equo e sicuramente vantaggioso per lei: amante a tempo pieno, una pensione versata ogni mese e un bonus di mille sterline se avesse avuto un figlio, il minimo sforzo per il massimo guadagno. Il problema era che Lydia Quigley vedeva il cosiddetto affare come una disgrazia: Charlotte era la migliore della casa e cederla ad uno solo sarebbe stato un investimento in sicura perdita per le sue finanze.  
Charles le aveva fatto sapere che stava bene ma che si sarebbero rivisti solamente in occasione del suo funerale e anche Emily Lacey stava bene aveva aggiunto nel post scrittum, maledetto ingrato aveva pensato al donna, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui quel ragazzino irriconoscente osava trattarla in quella maniera infamante … meglio sarebbe stato affogarlo nel Tamigi appena nato.  
Era tutto perfetto, almeno finché Charlotte Wells segretamente coniugata Haxby non ebbe l’impressione che dietro la proposta di essere una mantenuta si celasse un imminente proposta di matrimonio e sebbene l’idea di essere bigama potesse essere divertente se scoperta l’avrebbe portata alla deportazione e Tyburn non era per niente divertente.  
Non ne aveva parlato perché quella settimana non aveva avuto l’opportunità di uscire la domenica, aveva avvisato sua madre con un biglietto ma non appena sarebbe stata libera avrebbe affrontato la conversazione, forse era arrivato finalmente il momento di mettersi in proprio si era detta uscendo dal bordello di Mrs Quigley.

Fu Harriet che venne ad aprire la porta, con i suoi bambini ai lati e da come era vestita era ovvio che aspettava qualcuno, forse un cliente importante.  
<< Mia madre è in casa? >> chiese Charlotte mentre l’altra la faceva entrare.  
<< In cucina assieme a Mr North, Jacob, tua sorella e tuo marito appena arrivato >> rispose Harriet prima che si udisse bussare e facesse segno ai suoi figli di allontanarsi mentre lei si dirigeva verso la cucina, come previsto erano tutti lì.  
Pa’ stava servendo la carne mentre sua madre ed Emily erano nel mezzo di una conversazione e suo marito stava imboccando Caroline, le era impossibile conciliare l’immagine di quell’uomo così affettuoso e paterno con lo stesso uomo che tre anni prima la detestava con tutto sé stesso.  
<< Mamma! >> urlò Caroline nel vederla agitando le mani per farsi prendere in braccio, ogni volta che era con sua figlia Charlotte si sentiva a disagio, un misto di rimorso perché aveva perso così tanto tempo e di fastidio perché a differenza di Haxby non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi con lei.  
<< Tesoro, ti sono mancata? >> chiese prima che Haxby gliela passasse, il modo in cui suo marito la guardò la colpì, nei suoi occhi vi era rimprovero, delusione e lussuria, anche in quel momento Thomas Haxby non poteva fare a meno di desiderarla.  
Caroline annuì vigorosamente con la testa prima di stringersi a lei, i capelli in tutte le direzioni, aveva gli stessi capelli ricci di Haxby, se anche aveva avuto dei dubbi sull’identità del padre quei capelli erano una conferma più che evidente: Caroline era figlia di Thomas Haxby. Dopo qualche istante però fu evidente a tutti che Charlotte non sapeva come comportarsi con sua figlia, per fortuna Margaret sapeva come sviare l’attenzione, mentre parlava Haxby riprese Caroline in braccio che gorgogliò felice tra le sue braccia.  
<< Volevi parlarci di qualcosa Charlotte? >> chiese William dopo che tutti ebbero finito di mangiare, Emily stava pulendo mentre Margaret era uscita ad accogliere un nuovo cliente e Haxby si era sistemato con Caroline sulla poltrona e stava cercando di impedire alla bambina di giocare con i suoi bottoni senza eccessivi risultati.

<< Si pa’, ci sarebbe una novità importante di cui devo parlare con questa famiglia. Un lord … un lord si è offerto di prendermi come sua amante fissa, la sua mantenuta. Devo solo firmare il contratto e poi sarò sua, e questa volta firmerò >> annunciò entusiasta.  
<< È … potrebbe essere una buona idea ma arriva al momento sbagliato, inoltre vorrei esaminare il contratto >> disse Margaret mentre intuendo la discussione che ne sarebbe scaturita Lucy fece cenno a Fanny di prendere Caroline.  
 << Ve lo porterò il prima possibile ma’ >> rispose Charlotte, stava andando tutto alla perfezione, esattamente come aveva sognato.  
<< Assolutamente no, non intendo permettere questo. Charlotte Wells, io ti proibisco anche solo di pensare di accettare! >> tuonò Haxby, un conto era sapere il lavoro di sua moglie ma quelli erano volti anonimi ma … un protettore no, assolutamente no. Non era solamente gelosia, aveva imparato a convivere con quella ma possesso, per legge Charlotte era sua e non  avrebbe permesso a nessuno di mettersi in mezzo.  
<< Cosa significa no? Mr Haxby qui dobbiamo parlare, se io dico si sarà sicuramente si e niente e nessuno mi farà cambiare idea >> replicò Charlotte, quello era un affare e niente e nessuno le avrebbero impedito di seguire il suo piano, tantomeno l’uomo che aveva dovuto sposare perché questi l’aveva ingravidata.  
<< No significa no, ti ricordo che tu mi appartieni, posso accettare … l’altro ma questo mai, se accetti ci saranno delle conseguenze >> sarebbe andato fino in tribunale pur di impedire quell’assurda follia, oh se l’avrebbe fatto.  
<< Non osare minacciarmi! E con quali soldi? Con lo stipendio di fame che ti passa lady Caroline mossa a pietà? Guadagno più io in una notte di quanto tu potrai mai guadagnare in un anno e non è mia intenzione sopportare questa assurdità! >> urlò Charlotte mentre gli altri lasciavano lentamente la stanza.  
<<< Nessun tribunale ti darà mai ragione, o non firmi il contratto o giuro che ti porto via Caroline e sappiamo tutti che posso >> dichiarò Haxby prima che Charlotte si rendesse conto del coltello che giaceva vicinissimo alla sua mano destra.  
Quando dopo cinque minuti non si udiva più niente Margaret decise di mandare Jacob, era l’unico abbastanza piccolo da poter sopravvivere a tutto. Jacob Wells North aprì piano la porta, si guardò intorno, inclinò la testa e poi richiuse la porta.  
<< Allora, che succede? >> chiese Lucy preoccupata.  
<< Stanno facendo pace >> fu la risposta ironica di Jacob.

 

***

 

Michael John Haxby nacque esattamente nove mesi dopo quella domenica pomeriggio, solo che ebbe il buonsenso di nascere di mattina.  
Come sempre a portare la notizia fu Jacob il quale trovò anche il tempo di scoprire che la regina aveva partorito per la quarta volta e questa volta era una femmina. Quando bussò venne però ad aprirgli un valletto che lo guardò dall’alto in basso prima di chiedergli cosa volesse uno come lui da una gran dama come lady Caroline.  
<< Da lei, cerco Mr Haxby, purtuttavia se Sua Signoria fosse disposta a donarmi un dolce o qualche scellino gliene sarei immensamente grato >> replicò lui con un sorriso divertito prima che il valletto andasse a chiamare Haxby, dopo aver consigliato all’usciere di controllarlo, lui … un ladro …quanti brutti pensieri faceva la servitù oggigiorno.  
<< Jacob? Sai che potrei perdere il lavoro, vero? >> gli chiese Haxby nel vedere suo cognato il quale stava trovando divertente saltellare con un piede solo per ingannare l’attesa.  
<< Probabile, ma sicuramente perderai la nascita di tuo figlio se continui a procrastinare >> fu la pronta replica di Jacob prima che Haxby scrivesse velocemente che doveva assentarsi per qualche ora prima di seguire il giovane cognato diretto verso Soho.

Al suo arrivo quasi si scontrò con Nancy Birch che lo guardò ridacchiando prima di tornare alla sua attività, come fosse possibile che ci fossero uomini che pagavano per subire un trattamento così umiliante lui non riusciva a concepirlo.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di salire le scale che vide Violet e la piccola Scanwell uscire di là ridacchiando, Violet gli mandò persino un bacio prima che la porta si aprisse rivelando Margaret Wells con i capelli scarmigliati e gli abiti in disordini. << Uomini, arrivate sempre tardi … mr Haxby, venga pure a conoscere il suo erede >> lo salutò sua suocera prima di farlo entrare.  
Il neonato non piangeva a differenza della sorella ma appena lo prese in braccio cominciò ad agitarsi e aprì gli occhi fissandolo con attenzione, come se si stesse chiedendo cosa ci facesse lì, sembrò trovare una risposta e si rimise a dormire.  
Thomas Haxby quasi non riusciva a crederci, aveva un figlio, un figlio maschio e quell’esserino che dormiva tra le sue braccia sarebbe stato il suo erede, non che possedesse molto ma era il suo retaggio più caro e prezioso. Caroline curiosa, e forse furiosa perché per la prima volta nei suoi tre anni di vita suo padre aveva a malapena badato a lei, cercò di sporgersi, cosa ci fosse di eccezionale in quell’esserino lei non lo capiva affatto.  
<< Ora dorme, ha pianto finché non hai aperto la porta >> disse Charlotte, non gli era mai apparsa così bella come in quel momento eppure l’aveva vista indossare gli abiti più seducenti.  
Lentamente si sporse e la baciò sulla guancia, le famiglie normali lo facevano si disse, era così che doveva andare pensò mentre Lucy sorrideva felice e Caroline li osserva confusa, talvolta la nonna e il nonno si baciavano ma non aveva mai visto suo padre e sua madre baciarsi.  
Charlotte si rabbuiò quando suo figlio cominciò a piangere, doveva avere fame e se c’era qualcosa che odiava era proprio quello, i clienti apprezzavano sicuramente il suo petto ma per lei era solamente un fastidio e soprattutto questa volta avrebbero dovuto trovare una nutrice perché nessuna ragazza aveva figli, Marie Louise era incinta ma sapevano tutti che al massimo entro la prossima settimana non lo sarebbe più stata.

<< Troverò una balia, ma sarai tu a pagarla >> dichiarò prima di cominciare ad allattare il nuovo venuto, Fanny, Harriet e sua madre le avevano descritto quell’esperienza come miracolosa ma lei vi trovava solo fastidi, Caroline le aveva lasciato dei morsi e non vi trovava niente di bello in un simile gesto a differenza di sua figlia che guardava curiosa e di suo marito che la guardava come se fosse una di quelle icone che si diceva adornassero le chiese russe.  
<< Domani torno a lavoro, il battesimo lo organizzeremo per la domenica prossima >> dichiarò prima di passare suo figlio ad Haxby, che lo chiamasse come voleva, per l’ennesima volta doveva ammettere di non possedere il tanto decantato istinto materno.  
<< Un nome lo troviamo, sono sicuro che ne avete almeno due in mente >> intervenne Lucy poco prima che lei si addormentasse, in sottofondo Haxby e Lucy che ne parlavano con Caroline che si intrometteva proponendo nomi su nomi, oramai era finita, nessuno avrebbe mai e poi mai deciso di mantenere una puttana con due bambini, per quanto brava doveva seriamente pensare a mettersi in proprio, perché non sarebbe mai tornata a lavorare per sua madre e Lydia Quigley con gli anni si stava rivelando un investimento invero pessimo sotto qualsiasi aspetto, era la migliore ed era il momento di volare con le proprie ali.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel Marney tornò a Londra nell’estate del 1770.  
Aveva fatto discretamente fortuna nelle colonie e dopo aver sistemato la sua famiglia si era deciso a tornare a Londra per reclamare Charlotte Wells. Sapeva esattamente dove trovarla, le donne come Charlotte raramente cambiavano luogo e se la conosceva bene era impossibile che si fosse sposata o avesse lasciato il mestiere, a suo tempo gli aveva fatto comprendere come per lei la sua libertà valesse più dell’amore che pure provava per lui.

Era vicino al bordello di Lydia Quiegley quando vide Charlotte, una seconda occhiata le confermò che era proprio Charlotte Wells. Indossava un abito dai colori vivaci e camminava come se fosse una regina lanciando sguardi maliziosi e sfrontati in giro, il tipo di donna con cui ogni uomo sarebbe stato fieri di camminare pensò Daniel.  
Rimase senza parole nel vedere una bambina di circa sette anni correre nella sua direzione e ancor più sorpreso nel vedere Charlotte abbracciarla, Charlotte aveva una figlia e la cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo: era pur sempre una puttana e simili incidenti accadevo, si chiese però chi fosse il padre del bambino, un lord, un ricco borghese, forse quando avrebbe reclamato Charlotte per sé il padre sarebbe stato felice di prendere con sé la bambina, i nobili spacciavano sempre i propri bastardi per i propri protetti.  
Quello che però lo fece realmente ammutolire fu vedere qualche secondo dopo un uomo con in braccio un bambino di massimo tre anni avvicinarsi a Charlotte e sorriderle mentre la bambina si aggrappava alle sue gambe, doveva essere lui l’amante di Charlotte, dagli abiti non sembrava un lord pensò Daniel ma i nobili erano strani.  
I due continuarono a camminare e Daniel li seguì curioso, quando l’uomo mise il cappello sulla testa di suo figlio Daniel Marney rimase senza parole: conosceva quell’uomo. Era l’uomo di sir George Howard, il segretario, ricordava bene le sue accuse e soprattutto il suo pugno che si infrangeva contro quel volto da puritano e come l’altro lo avesse umiliato con poche parole.  
Gli sembrava inconcepibile che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa, semplicemente assurdo, forse la bambina era la bastarda di sir George e viveva con gli Howard e quella era la visita mensile alla madre si disse, o poteva essere sua. Poteva essere sua figlia si disse Daniel osservandola meglio cercando di evitare di venire riconosciuto.  
Continuò a seguirli finché non arrivarono a Soho e li vide bussare, a loro si era unita la sorella di Charlotte, quanto era cresciuta Lucy, e Jacob Wells North aveva appena aperto la porta, era un bel ragazzo dal fisico scolpito come alcuni degli schiavi che possedeva lui.

Sapeva dove trovarli dunque si allontanò, doveva assolutamente pensare a qualcosa, sincerarsi che la bambina fosse sua e trovare il sistema per portarla con sé assieme a Charlotte, si sarebbe accontentato della bambina se le cose si fossero messe male.  
Erano appena passate le cinque quando ritorno a Soho e bussò alla porta sperando che fosse Charlotte ad aprire.  
<< Buonasera, benvenuto al paradiso di letizie di Margaret Wells, qualsiasi donna desideri è qui per servirla, ma non io, non ancora almeno secondo la mia mamma >> lo salutò proprio la bambina, e così permettevano che stesse alla porta pensò Daniel osservandola meglio. Capelli scuri ondulati, occhi scuri, pelle chiara, no, non poteva essere sua ma non era neppure certo del contrario si disse osservandola meglio.  
<< Astuta la tua mamma, posso parlare con lei? >> chiese prima di mostrarle un dolcetto e subito la bimba allungò le mani.  
<< Forse, prima vediamo il dolce >> rispose la bimba facendolo sorridere, veloce allungò la mano e lei fu lesta a prenderlo.  
<< La mamma non è qui, è dalla Quigley, però qui c’è mia zia Lucy, una delle migliori della casa, dite quello che volete e noi lo abbiamo, tranne ragazzi, quelli non li trattiamo >> rispose la bimba con un sorriso, Daniel stava per dirle qualcosa quando sentì un rumore di passi.

<< Caroline Lorelei Haxby! Quante volte ti ho detto di non andare ad aprire la porta? Quello è compito di Jacob, non tuo >> sentì dire e vide lui, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel volto, non dopo quello che era accaduto. Anche l’altro lo riconobbe infatti attirò a sé la bambina, ora che erano vicini era evidente che fosse figlia sua, << Tesoro, vai dalla nonna e poi gioca con i ragazzi Lennox finché non è ora di cena, oggi rimango finché tu e Michael non andate a letto >> aggiunse lui e la bambina corse via.  
<< Thomas Haxby, non siamo mai stati presentati >>  
<< Daniel Marney, ci conosciamo già ma ora è ufficiale >> replicò lui.  
<< Cercavate Charlotte? È da Mrs Quiegley ma dubito che vi riceverà, questa sera c’è una festa privata organizzata da lord Repton, ha richiesto le migliori ragazze >> gli spiegò Haxby.  
<< Potrebbe, vi ricordavo diverso, più … rigido. Vi lascio a fare il segretario di un lord e vi ritrovo padre di due figli avuti da una puttana, come gira il mondo, se poi i bambini sono vostri >> insinuò, un tempo non si sarebbe comportato così ma la gente cambia e lui era sicuramente cambiato.  
<< Quello che faccio non è affar vostro, mister Marney, voi non eravate qui d’altra parte >> replicò Haxby gelido.  
<< Vero, verissimo, ma intendo comunque parlare con Charlotte … non preoccupatevi, quando sarà con me potrà sempre vedere i suoi bastardi >> dichiarò prima che l’altro lo colpisse con un pugno facendolo scivolare, c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello pensò Daniel.

 

***

 

Quando si recò al bordello di Lydia Quigley la mattina seguente le ragazze si erano appena destate.  
La proprietaria nel vederlo e soprattutto nel rendersi conto che pagava bene nel sentirlo chiedere di Charlotte arrangiò tutto in pochi minuti e lo accompagnò personalmente fino alla stanza prescelta per quell’incontro.  
Attese qualche minuto e poi vide la porta aprirsi, Charlotte era quasi più bella di quanto ricordasse.  
<< Allora cosa … Daniel? >> chiese lei incredula mentre lo scrutava da capo a piedi e lui allargava le braccia, un tempo sarebbe corsa tra le sue braccia ma le cose erano cambiate anche per lei e non solo perché adesso era madre.  
<< L’unico e solo, miss West >> rispose lui con un sorriso, avrebbe accettato la sua offerta, ne era più che sicuro, non c’era alcun motivo per cui potesse rifiutare.  
<< Daniel, cosa … cosa ci fai qui? >> chiese lei sorpresa, appariva diversa, più bella, più sicura di sé e allo stesso tempo più fragile ma era sempre Charlotte Wells, la puttana più celebre di Londra.  
<< Volevo vederti, ho fatto fortuna in America, ho sistemati i miei parenti e ora voglio che tu sia mia, come sarebbe dovuto essere fin dal principio >> spiegò Daniel, aveva persino pensato di portarla in America, tanto tempo prima era stato il loro sogno.  
<< Io … Daniel non so che dire, io … in America? Con te? >> farfugliò Charlotte prima che lui unisse le loro labbra, sarebbe stato perfetto, lui e Charlotte insieme dall’altra parte dell’oceano per ricominciare, esattamente come avevano sognato poco prima della prigione.  
<< Se tu lo vorrai, potremmo andare ovunque tu voglia, ho abbastanza denaro per andare fino in Australia se lo vogliamo. Potremmo essere felici insieme come avevano pensato una volta >> suggerì Daniel sperando che lei accettasse.  
<< Daniel … è tutto così bello ma … io non posso venire con te, anche se volessi non posso lasciare Londra con te >> si giustificò Charlotte lasciandolo sorpreso.  
<< Per i tuoi bambini? Possono restare con tua madre a Soho o venire con noi, a te la scelta ma faremo tutto quello che vuoi >> le spiegò lui, ora che poteva averla come lei desiderava era lei a rifiutarlo, era semplicemente una follia senza alcun senso.

<< No, io … io sono sposata >> gli rivelò Charlotte lasciandolo ammutolito.  
Sposata, Charlotte si era sposata, quella notizia lo lasciò senza parole, Charlotte aveva deciso di sposarsi eppure continuava a lavorare presso Lydia Quigley, chiunque fosse il marito misterioso era un autentico babbeo o un pervertito della peggiore specie pensò Daniel ma a tutto c’era rimedio: il divorzio. Lui era cattolico ma Charlotte no e un sistema per liberarla dal marito lo avrebbe sicuramente trovato. Sposata, sposata e con figli avuti da un altro uomo, chiunque fosse il lord che aveva sposato Charlotte non meritava di essere definito un uomo.  
<< … io non lo sapevo, e chi è il fortunato? Un duca? Un conte? Un lord come tanti o forse sei riuscita a sposare un principe della Corona? >> le chiese, era solo una questione di soldi e lui ora ne aveva così tanti, avrebbe avuto Charlotte per sé.  
<< No … è complicato da spiegare Daniel ma non posso lasciare Londra, mio marito non me lo permetterebbe e non è assolutamente una questione di soldi altrimenti avrei già divorziato >> aggiunse Charlotte facendogli venire in mente nuove domande sul marito misterioso.  
<< E allora fuggi con me, possiamo vivere insieme senza essere sposati e non ti farò mancare niente >> le suggerì Daniel.

<< Smettila di sognare Daniel Marney, non siamo più bambini che si divertono con queste follie. Io sono sposata, ho due figlie e un lavoro, fai quello per cui sei venuto >> replicò duramente Charlotte prima di cominciare slacciarsi il corsetto.  
<< E tuo marito? Non si vergogna di aver sposato una puttana? Perché no ti mantiene lui, o ti trova un lavoro onesto? >> chiese Daniel avvicinandosi a lei, almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa.  
<< Non parlare di cose che non conosci, e goditi quello per cu hai pagato >> gli suggerì Charlotte prima di eliminare la distanza che c’era tra di loro.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael John Haxby si ammalò di vaiolo quando aveva quattro  anni.  
All’inizio sua nonna Margaret Wells non se ne preoccupò troppo, qualche giorno a letto, la speranza che le pustole non lasciassero segni permanenti e tutto si sarebbe risolto a suo dire. L’unica precauzione che lei e William presero fu quella di tenerlo lontano da Caroline, Jacob e dai ragazzi North che ancora non lo avevano avuto.  
Lucy e Violet si incaricarono di portargli da mangiare e assisterlo quando potevano e per i primi due giorni andò tutto bene, la febbre stava calando e nonostante il parere contrario di William Lucy decise di far fare a Michael qualche passo fuori dalla sua stanza.  
Michael sapeva che la sua vita era diversa da quella degli altri bambini: i suoi genitori non vivevano insieme, lui viveva con sua nonna e sua nonna era una ruffiana sebbene lui non sapesse cosa volesse dire quella parola, Caroline invece lo sapeva e diceva sempre che un giorno avrebbe lavorato per la nonna, tranne quando suo padre era presente. Il suo papà e la sua mamma erano strani, si volevano bene ma amarsi … quello non sapeva dirlo, la sua mamma era una delle cortigiane più belle di tutta Londra e ogni domenica quando si recava a trovarlo gli portava sempre dei giocattoli nuovi e aveva un sorriso bellissimo. Caroline la detestava preferendo indubbiamente suo padre, lui a differenza della mamma si presentava più volte a settimana, leggeva per loro, lo prendeva in braccio ma raramente rideva, non era uomo facile alla risata e quello a lui non piaceva per niente.  
L’idea di fare qualche passo dopo tre giorni a letto fu però pessima dato che dopo pochi piedi Michael cominciò ad avere la vista pesante e le gambe gli sembravano fatte di pietra, e perché aveva caldo se era dicembre?

La prima cosa che vide quando riaprì gli occhi fu sua nonna che fissava preoccupava il dottore, Margaret Wells non si preoccupava mai di nulla eppure in quel momento appariva realmente in pena, William le teneva una mano sulla spalla e Nancy li guardava dallo stipite della porta, preoccupata anche lei e quello era grave perché Nancy era più impenetrabile persino della nonna.  
<< … e mi faccia chiamare se dovesse peggiorare, Mrs Wells >> si congedò il dottore e lui fissò sua nonna, non stava così male dopo tutto.  
<< Nonna … cosa voleva il dottore? >> chiese con un filo di voce mentre sua nonna gli accarezzava i capelli, aveva i capelli di suo padre amava ripetere Caroline che in quelli gli era simile, gli occhi però gli stessi di Charlotte Wells.  
<< Niente tesoro, ora riposati e ricordati che domani arriva la mamma >> gli comunicò sua nonna, domani era domenica pensò Michael felice, avrebbe finalmente rivisto sua madre e le avrebbe raccontato della malattia e ne avrebbero riso assieme. << Per allora sarò guarito? >> chiese curioso.  
<< … si, una bella dormita e sarà tutto a posto >> rispose il nonno cercando di mantenere il sorriso e Michael chiuse gli occhi, si sentiva così stanco eppure erano giorni che non lasciava il letto, doveva chiedere a Lucy se poteva portargli qualche biscotto e un pezzo di torta, aveva davvero fame.

Charlotte Haxby nata Wells non era stata avvisata che suo figlio aveva il vaiolo, motivo per cui quando arrivò la domenica mattina rimase senza parole nel vedere suo figlio costretto a letto, che a malapena la riconosceva e ardente di febbre, vaiolo, quel maledetto vaiolo.  
<< Avresti dovuto chiamarmi, dovevi assolutamente avvisarmi >> riproverò sua madre quando furono sole, nel giardino Caroline giocava con i ragazzi Lennox, almeno lei era in buona salute pensò Charlotte distrattamente.  
<< Il dottore ci aveva riferito che era solo una forma leggera e che la febbre  sarebbe calata presto, purtroppo in nottata ha avuto una ricaduta, ho mandato Jacob ad avvisare tuo marito, è meglio che tu gli stia lontano: non hai avuto il vaiolo Charlotte e sarebbe pessimo per i tuoi affari >> le spiegò sua madre e Charlotte sapeva che aveva ragione, e odiava essere d’accordo con lei. Un’altra madre avrebbe implorato per restare, avrebbe fatto di tutto per stare accanto a suo figlio ma lei si sentiva stranamente sollevata da quella decisione.  
<< Voglio parlare con lui, deve esserci qualcosa si può fare >> dichiarò, non aveva mai avuto istinto materno ma sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per suo figlio, per quel bambino che aveva appena iniziato a delirare.  
<< Prega, e speriamo che la febbre scenda >> le comunicò Margaret prima che la porta d’ingresso si aprisse e lei scendesse a ricevere il prossimo cliente.

 

***

 

Thomas Haxby era abituato alle bussate di Jacob dopo otto anni di matrimonio con Charlotte.  
Solitamente suo cognato bussava per scambiare quattro chiacchere con lui, metterlo in imbarazzo col resto della servitù e rubare qualcosa da mangiare ma accadeva durante la settimana, la domenica lo attendeva fuori dalla chiesa, ormai era abituato a quello. Per questo quando l’usciere gli comunicò che “ quel maledetto diavolo nero mezzo matto “ era nell’ingresso si preoccupò, come tutta la famiglia Wells anche Jacob teneva alla puntualità.  
<< Cosa c’è questa volta? >> chiese scendendo le scale mentre Jacob lo fissava, aria compita e cappello nella mano, sembra quasi un gentleman e non un ruffiano pensò Haxby per un istante.  
<< Michael sta male, da un po’: vaiolo >> rispose suo cognato facendolo trasalire. Vaiolo, lo aveva avuto da bambino e lo aveva superato discretamente ma molti bambini del circondario non erano stati così fortunati, si faceva un gran parlare dell’inoculazione e ci aveva seriamente pensato per i suoi figli ma non gli sembrava sicura.  
<< E perché nessuno mi ha avvisato prima? >> chiese cercando di controllarsi.  
<< Il dottore ha detto a Ma’ che era una forma leggera, tre giorni a letto e sarebbe guarito, invece si è sbagliato e … >> poi Haxby non udì niente perché stava subito uscendo di casa, Charlotte e sua madre avrebbero pagato per quello ma cosa poteva aspettarsi da due puttane?

<< Sei arrivato, finalmente >> lo accolse Lucy quando bussò alla porta del bordello, aveva gli abiti in disordine ma non gl’importava, alcuni lo fissarono sorpresi prima di tornare a dedicarsi alle ragazze che avevano scelto.  
<< Non lo sapevo, perché non mi avete avvisato? >> chiese prima di salire le scale più velocemente che poteva e con la paura di quel che poteva trovare una volta arrivato nella stanza che Caroline e Michael John condividevano.  
<< Il dottore ha detto che non era grave, e lui stava bene, ha mosso qualche passo ieri mattina e stava benissimo, poi ha avuto una ricaduta, Ma’ e Charlotte sono con lui >> spiegò Lucy prima di seguirlo su per le scale.  
Charlotte nel sentire quel trambusto così inusuale per l’ora era uscita e quella fu la prima volta in otto anni di matrimonio in cui lo abbracciò senza un secondo fine, Charlotte aveva sempre un secondo fine, persino quando giurava di no, Haxby era giunto alla conclusione che sua moglie fosse una puttana non per necessità ma per vocazione a differenza di Lucy.  
<< Stavo per mandarti a chiamare ma … il dottore dice che se supererà la notte potrebbe farcela >> gli comunicò Charlotte. Thomas Haxby poteva non amare sua moglie, pur continuando a desiderarla, ma aveva cercato in tutti i modi di essere un buon padre e non era pronto a quello.  
Annuì, la baciò velocemente sulle guance e si precipitò dentro subito seguito da Charlotte.

Michael John Haxby sembrava più piccolo dei suoi quattro anni, giaceva a letto ad occhi chiusi emettendo dei bravi singulti ogni tanto come se anche quell’attività lo avesse prostrato, le pustole erano evidenti specialmente sulle braccia e sulla fronte. Lucy che era con loro si fermò alla porta e lentamente si allontanò, come tutti sapeva che il vaiolo era contagioso e lei aveva bisogno di mantenere un corpo sano, come malattie alle puttane bastava la sifilide.  
Haxby si sedette sul letto accanto a suo figlio e Michael aprì gli occhi ma dal modo in cui li mosse fu chiaro che non stava vedendo alcunché.  
<< Michael? Sono io, tuo padre >> disse Haxby prima di passare una mano sul volto di suo figlio, dovevano sperare che le cicatrici non lo deturpassero, Michael aveva preso il meglio da lui e da Charlotte, per questo era un bambino bellissimo, indubbiamente più bello della sorella.  
<< Papà? Dove sei papà … ho freddo, il dottore e la nonna dicono che starò bene ma io non ci credo >> sussurrò Michael poco prima che Charlotte uscisse piangendo dalla stanza, Caroline per fortuna non era malata pensò Haxby.  
<< Di solito dopo una malattia si torna a stare bene, come quando hai avuto l’influenza un anno fa >> cercò di rassicurarlo lui, quella volta avevano bisogno di un autentico miracolo pensò Haxby prima di stringere la mano del figlio tra le sue.  
<< Papà? Rimani qui con me oggi? >> gli chiese Michael prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
<< Certamente figliolo, intendo restare per tutto il tempo necessario >> rispose lui sperando che quella non fosse l’ultima notte di suo figlio.


	8. Chapter 8

Accadde quando Caroline aveva nove anni, nel 1772.  
Era cominciato tutto come una tranquilla domenica, arrivo di Charlotte che da anni si era resa indipendente, un saluto veloce ai bambini e poi aveva raggiunto sua madre per parlare d’affari mentre le ragazze come sempre intrattenevano i clienti, anche Eleanor Lennox ormai divenuta abbastanza adulta e soprattutto cosciente che in quel lavoro col minimo sforzo si poteva ottenere il massimo guadagno. Violet Cross e Amelia Stanwell erano sedute su una poltrona all’ingresso pertanto furono testimoni oculari e non solo di quello che avvenne.  
Caroline come sempre era andata ad accogliere suo padre, quel giorno indossava un abito smesso di Lucy quando aveva la sua età che era stato riadattato per lei e dopo averlo salutato era scesa in giardino ad avvisare Michael John, il quale aveva sul volto i segni del vaiolo, per fortuna in maniera lieve.

Fu mentre sua figlia era sulle scale che Thomas Haxby udì quelle parole: << Quanto per la bambina? >> . per un istante credette di aver capito male, di aver frainteso ma voltandosi notò chiaramente che lo sguardo dell’uomo che aveva parlato era fisso sulla finestra. Sapeva che quel momento poteva arrivare, se fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe organizzato un matrimonio, mandato Caroline in campagna o avrebbe chiesto a lady Caroline Howard di occuparsi di lei fino al matrimonio ma sapeva che le Wells la pensavano diversamente, forse non molto Margaret ma Charlotte sicuramente si sebbene lui fosse sempre stato contrario all’idea che sua figlia seguisse il cammino di sua madre.  
<< Come prego? >> chiese sperando che tutto quello fosse un errore, che avesse compreso male, che con l’età il suo udito non funzionasse più bene come un tempo.  
<< La bambina, quanto volete per lei? Siete il compagno di una di queste puttane e la bambina è vostra dunque ve lo ripeto di nuovo: quanto volete? >> chiese nuovamente quell’uomo prima che Haxby lo guardasse con disgusto e ripugnanza, sapeva che c’erano uomini che preferivano le bambine e certi bordelli impiegavano bambini e bambine ma sentirselo spiattellato così era a dir poco indecente.  
<< Assolutamente no, non se ne parla affatto, non vi vergognate delle sconcezze che avete appena detto? >> domandò indignato, Charlotte poteva anche definirlo bigotto, noioso e pedante ma almeno lui sapeva cosa fosse giusto e sbagliato.  
<< Perché dovrei? La ragazza deve guadagnare e prima comincia è meglio è per tutti, approfittatene finché è giovane e non le interessa guadagnare la sua parte >> fu la risposta prima che quell’uomo lasciasse il bordello, quanto doveva sopportare.

Haxby ne parlò a pranzo dopo che i bambini furono andati a giocare, presente anche Nancy che faceva parte della famiglia, quella donna gli incuteva un sacro errore ed era sicuro che lei lo detestasse per partito preso.  
<<… No, Caroline potrà scegliere di fare quel che vuole quando sarà grande. Non nego che mi piacerebbe averla qui con me in maniera tale da tenerla d’occhio ma se decidesse di voler lavorare o di trovare un marito sarà affare suo, abbiamo abbastanza denaro per mettere su una dote dignitosa e possiamo trovare quel lord tardo di cervello ma di borsa ben fornita da farle sposare >> dichiarò Margaret Wells.  
<< È una bambina, non dovremmo permettere a uomini di tal fatta di entrare, o di fotterci mentre in realtà pensano alla figlia bambina della serva >> fece notare Lucy, era ormai evidente che quando sarebbe giunto il momento lei e Jacob avrebbero rilevato il bordello.  
<< Non possiamo cacciarli tutti ma possiamo far capire che per nessuna cifra venderemo al verginità di una bambina, questo lo possiamo fare >> disse William North pensieroso mentre Haxby via via che la conversazione andava avanti si rilassava.  
<< Quanto chiedeva? Perché se fosse poco vi capirei benissimo ma …  potrebbe essere la nostra fortuna, o l’inizio di quella di Caroline >> fece notare Charlotte con fare annoiato prima che tutti la fissassero ammutoliti.  
<< Charlotte? Non puoi dire sul serio >> disse Margaret scandalizzata, aveva si venduto la verginità delle figlie ma solamente quando avevano compiuto l’età adatta, non avrebbe mai permesso che subissero quel che aveva subito lei quando era stata venduta a Lydia Quiegley.  
<< Potremmo ricavarci qualcosa di grosso tra le mani, è ora che anche Caroline faccia la sua parte, e non mi riferisco solamente a qualche pulizia generica >> fece notare Charlotte prima di cominciare a giocare con i suoi capelli distrattamente, come se quelle chiacchere la stessero annoiando profondamente.  
<< Assolutamente no! Non ti permetterò di farlo Charlotte, provaci e ti porterò via entrambi i bambini! >> la minacciò Haxby prima che Charlotte liquidasse la sua affermazione con un’alzata di spalle.

 

***

 

Thomas Haxby era un uomo di parola, aveva tanti difetti ma era un uomo di parola.  
Dopo aver cercato di far desistere Charlotte assieme alla famiglia Wells aveva deciso che era il momento di esercitare pienamente i suoi diritti di padre di famiglia, Caroline era anche sua figlia e non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scempio.  
<< Padre? Che succede? >> chiese Caroline aprendo gli occhi mentre suo padre le lanciava un mantello. << Vestiti il prima che puoi e usciamo di qui, vi porto da me questa notte, la nonna sa già tutto >> fu la risposta, Margaret Wells non sapeva niente ma le aveva scritto una lettera ed era sicuro che avrebbe approvato.  
Caroline non si fece domande, negli ultimi giorni aveva sentito spesso i suoi genitori litigare, a casa di sua madre erano litigi continui, anche la nonna e zia Lucy erano contro la mamma dunque doveva essere qualcosa di grave se persino Nancy era contraria aveva pensato. Non disse però una parola mentre suo padre prendeva in braccio Michael, da quando aveva avuto il vaiolo il suo fratellino era più leggero, quando il nonno o Jacob lo lanciavano in aria voleva, letteralmente, zio Jacob una volta lo aveva addirittura lanciato sopra il lampadario, con gran terrore e costernazione di tutti, persino del cliente di Marie Louise che si era offerto volontario per farlo scendere.  
<< Dove stiamo andando? >> chiese mentre camminavano nella notte, Londra le faceva paura nonostante fosse con suo padre, Thomas Haxby con un braccio teneva stretto a sé il suo figlio maschio mentre dava la mano alla femmina, stringendola a sé e facendola correre.  
<< Da lady Caroline Howard, sono l’amministratore dei suoi beni come lo ero di suo marito, un ammiratore della mamma quando ancora lavorava per la nonna >> rispose lui, se solo Charlotte avesse provato a fare qualcosa l’avrebbe trascinata in tribunale e umiliata come meritava da anni. Aveva sopportato che sua moglie facesse la puttana, che lei e Margaret Wells pensassero di avviare Caroline alla prostituzione ma non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse quando sua figlia era ancora una bambina.  
Caroline assentì con la testa, era così assonnata che non appena suo padre la mise a letto sprofondò subito nel mondo dei sogni accanto a suo fratello che già dormiva, solo allora Haxby tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si addormentò sulla sedia, lì era al sicuro, e i bambini con lui.

Charlotte Wells segretamente coniugata Haxby ricevette la notizia il mattino successivo.  
Da quando si era resa indipendente lasciando il bordello di Lydia Quigley la sua vita era decisamente migliorata. Riceveva chi voleva, andava a letto con chi desiderava e accettava denaro da tutti. L’unico difetto in quella vita erano suo marito e i suoi figli. Mr Haxby era un costante monito di quello che con gli anni aveva cominciato a considerare come un errore, la loro intesa sotto le lenzuola era eccellente ma finiva lì, niente lì univa essendo troppo diversi. I bambini invece le pesavano, non era una donna materna come sua madre o Harriet Lennox, persino Fanny era una madre migliore di lei, Michael John aveva compreso fin da subito cosa pensasse di loro, Caroline invece cercava in tuti i modi di guadagnarsi il suo affetto finendo per risultarle pesante, indisponente e impicciona, più stava lontana dai suoi figli e meglio si sentiva.  
Aveva sempre pensato che Caroline un giorno avrebbe seguito le sue orme, lei e Lucy erano state costrette a prostituirsi e nessuno era mai intervenuto in loro difesa, non capiva perché per Caroline dovesse essere diverso, prima avrebbe cominciato … e prima ci avrebbe fatto l’abitudine, erano pochi gli uomini con cui Charlotte Wells aveva avuto un autentico coinvolgimento, anzi … erano due: Daniel Marney e Thomas Haxby.  
Quando lesse la lettera, dopo averla strappato di mano a sua madre, si sentì ribollire di rabbia: se Haxby voleva il gioco pesante eli avrebbe giocato, le importava poco dei bambini ma non avrebbe permesso a suo marito di portarglieli via, oh no.

Chiamò la prima carrozza disponibile e ordinò di condurla a casa di lady Caroline Howard, se anche la nobildonna era complice allora si sarebbe vendicata anche di lei.  
Arrivata bussò freneticamente alla porta, << Haxby! Ridammi immediatamente i miei figli! Mi appellerò al giudice e giuro che chiederò il divorzio se oserai portarmeli via! >> urlò poco prima che una delle finestre del primo piano si aprisse rivelando suo marito.  
<< Tu provaci e giuro che racconterò tutto e sarà un miracolo se non ti ritroverai su una nave per Tyburn. I bambini resteranno con me finché non sarà risolto tutto e scordati di vedere Caroline da sola, sei la donna più snaturata che abbia mai incontrato Charlotte Wells >> replicò suo marito prima di richiudere la finestra e lasciarla lì, di fronte alla folla che si era radunata umiliandola … ma avrebbe pagato, oh se avrebbe pagato per quell’affronto.


	9. Epilogue

Charlotte Wells si rese presto conto che la legge non era dalla sua parte, nemmeno se si fosse data a tutti gli avvocati di Londra, ai giudici e alle giurie.  
All’inizio tutti si mostravano disposti ad aiutarla, una donna bella come lei e con la sua fama era un’ottima pubblicità, poi quando scoprivano i dettagli invariabilmente tutti facevano un passo indietro, non avrebbero accettato nemmeno se lei si fosse concessa gratis, nessuno era intenzionato a volerla come cliente.  
Ogni tentativo di parlare con suo marito era miseramente fallito, i due cominciavano ad urlarsi addosso per poi riappacificarsi grazie ad un’intensa attività carnale che però sembrava più una lotta che una resa amorevole. Sua madre Margaret Wells per la prima volta era completamente contro di lei e per una volta nemmeno Lucy sembrava voler fare da paciere, Harriet Lennox allontanava i suoi figli quando arrivava e lo stesso faceva Fanny, grassa adorabile Fanny che le aveva sempre voluto bene.  
 Fu in quei giorni che Charlotte rimase incinta per la terza volta, sicuramente con un bambino Haxby avrebbe capito, una volta tornato tutto come prima ci avrebbe pensato lei, Caroline era una bambina aggraziata e delicata, sicuramente entro qualche mese avrebbe potuto cominciare, solamente farsi guardare e nient’altro, nessun contatto.  
Thomas Haxby si disse contrario a qualsiasi idea di conciliazione finché Charlotte non avesse abbandonato quella folle idea e le vietò di vedere i bambini senza la sua supervisione o quella di William North, negli anni nonostante tutto aveva imparato a fidarsi del convivente di sua suocera, era un uomo dabbene e di buoni valori, perché convivesse con una tenutaria era per lui un mistero. Ovviamente i due erano intenzionati a non cedere, negli ultimi tempi più per principio che per veri motivi ma secondo Nancy le cose stavano migliorando, lentamente migliorando.

James Robert Haxby nacque in una mattina di ottobre, dopo appena cinque ore di travaglio per poi morire una settimana dopo come se volesse scusarsi per la sua presenza in quella valle di lacrime che era allora Londra.  
Charlotte Wells coniugata Haxby non si era mai interessata ai suoi figli ma non si era mai staccata da James, che chiamava Jemmie, con la speranza che Haxby vedesse che poteva essere una buona madre e prendesse in seria considerazione la sua proposta, perché non capiva che lo stava facendo per Caroline? Lei sapeva quanto fosse duro quel mestiere, i sacrifici e soprattutto di come non se ne potesse parlare con nessuno, per questo avrebbe preferito che Caroline cominciasse il prima possibile.  
<< Perché? Perché lo desideri così tanto Charlotte? Sei una madre così snaturata da non importanti niente di tua figlia? >> le chiese Haxby mentre lei dolcemente accarezzava i capelli di Jemmie, aveva sentito più amore per quel neonato ché per Caroline e Michael e sapeva che non era normale.  
<< È meglio che avvenga quando è ancora piccola, almeno la prima volta. Le sarà facile dimenticarlo e pensare che sia stato solo un brutto sogno. Mi madre ha mandato me e Lucy da … la stessa persona e non è stato bello specialmente per lei, meglio che tra dieci anni pensi che sia stato solamente un incubo > spiegò Charlotte senza alzare gli occhi, Londra brulicava di pervertiti che adoravano le bambine e lei voleva solo servirsi di uno di quei porci, non c’era nulla di male.

<< Perché? Caroline potrebbe fare tutt’altro, con il mio nome e il patronato di lady Caroline potrebbe trovare lavoro in una casa rispettabile o sposarsi, non c’è bisogno che … faccia quel che fai tu >> replicò Haxby, potevano far andare Caroline in qualche collegio fuori Londra, trovarle un fidanzato, farla andare a servizio, tutto ma non avrebbe mai permesso che sua figlia facesse la puttana.  
<< Lavoro? Sarebbe lo stesso solo che non la pagherebbero, e chi sposerebbe una come una volta che si saprebbe chi è sua madre? C’è un’unica occupazione per lei, e sappiamo entrambi quale >> rispose amaramente Charlotte.  
<< Non puoi dire sul serio, sii ragionevole >> replicò Haxby, era il dolore a farla parlare così, il dolore e basta.  
Charlotte stava per replicare quando Jacob entrò, nonostante il lutto la sua voglia di vita appariva quasi contagiosa. << Non vorrei interrompervi ma il becchino è appena arrivato >> annunciò prima di lasciarli soli.  
<< Parleremo di questo Charlotte, stanne pur sicura.

 

Londra, 1793:  
 _Una coppia piuttosto anziana stava lentamente camminando in Hyde Park._  
 _Lei doveva avere sui sessant’anni, ben portati, aveva lo sguardo fiero e in qualche maniera provocante, un tempo doveva essere stata un’attrice o una cantante si dicevano i giovani nell’osservarla rimanendo stranamente turbati. Lui invece doveva avere almeno dieci anni più di lei, appariva distinto e imperturbabile, il volto sereno e si appoggiava alla sua compagna, un tempo doveva essere stato l’amante della donna misteriosa e ora che erano arrivati all’età matura e lui era rimasto vedovo doveva averla sposata si diceva la gente che li superava._

_< < Un tempo si sarebbero voltati tutti a guardarmi, si sarebbero tolti il capello e si sarebbero inchinati >> sussurrò la donna._   
_< < Un tempo eri la puttana più celebre di Londra, Charlotte >> fu la replica dell’uomo._   
_< < E ho finito per sposare un signor Haxby qualsiasi, dargli tre figli e ritirarmi a quarant’anni per seppellirmi viva nell’Hampshire >> replicò lei, non che non amasse la sua nuova vita ma la trovava noiosa, alla morte di sua madre avevano deciso di comune accordo che Lucy e Jacob avrebbero gestito il bordello mandando loro un quarto degli introiti ogni mese, sufficienti per vivere in maniera più che dignitosa._   
_< < Avevo un buon lavoro, la stima del mio signore e un buono stipendio finché una puttana non mi ha sedotto, poi siccome era rimasta gravida l’ho sposata ma lei ha continuato col suo mestiere >> replicò lui, l’umiliazione e il disgusto provati finché lei non avevano smesso erano rimasti, anche ora che erano trascorsi oltre vent’anni dal ritiro di lei._

_< < Dovremmo fare qualcosa per questo, signor Haxby >> replicò lei con un sorriso quando si fermarono, Caroline e Michael stavano bene, nonostante tutto sua figlia aveva deciso di seguirli nell’Hampshire e lì trovarsi un marito … una bellezza sprecata a suo parere, Michael invece adorava Londra e per fortuna aveva ereditato dal padre una certa bravura con i numeri che lo rendeva prezioso per il bordello._   
_< < Aspetto suggerimenti, signora Haxby >> fu la pronta risposta di lui, aver sposato Charlotte Wells era stato il peggior e il migliore errore della sua vita._   
_< < Lieta di saperlo, signor Haxby >> dichiarò Charlotte Haxby nata Wells, a distanza di tanto tempo ancora provava il desiderio di uccidere e allo stesso tempo amoreggiare con suo marito, erano entrambi due teste matte perché sapeva che lui provava esattamente la stessa cosa._

 


End file.
